callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M16
:For the modern variant, see M16A4. The M16 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M16 is fully automatic in the campaign. It is the starting weapon in Operation 40 where it is equipped with an ACOG scope and M203, as well as being the starting weapon in SOG where it is equipped with a Masterkey. It can be found throughout SOG with different attachments. The M16 is the second weapon to be shot in the Campaign, behind the ASP. Multiplayer The M16 fires in three-round-bursts in multiplayer, like the M16A4. It is part of the default "Assault" class. After having unlocked Create-A-Class, it does not need to be purchased with CODPoints. The weapon has low recoil and high damage for an assault rifle, meaning it is most effective at medium-long range, especially since its range is higher than any other assault rifle. Its burst-fire mode hinders its effectiveness in close quarters. All three rounds must hit at close-medium range for a kill, and four hits kills at long-range, meaning multiple bursts are usually needed for a kill. The M16 is overall exactly the same as its previous incarnations as the M16A4, bar its longer range. It is, however, slightly less effective due to the lack of Stopping Power, as more than one burst on target is needed for a long-range kill. However, attaching an ACOG Scope will slightly lower the weapon's recoil, and attaching an IR Scope will moderately lower the weapon's recoil. This is the only weapon that gets lower recoil due to the addition of optics. Attachments The following attachments are available for this weapon: *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies The M16 is available in Zombies from the Mystery Box or for 1200 points off the wall. Similar to Multiplayer, it is a 3-round burst weapon. When upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch Machine, it becomes the Skullcrusher, making it Fully Automatic, increasing damage, and adding an under-barrel M203 Grenade Launcher. The Skullcrusher is a effective weapon with ammo readily available off the wall (next to the power switch in Kino der Toten), making it a good backup weapon in case another more powerful weapon, such as the Ray Gun runs out of ammo. Gallery M16BO1.jpg|The M16 M16adsBO.jpg|Iron sights File:M16flamethrowe.png|The M16 with flamethrower attachment. Jason M16.png|Jason Hudson wielding an M16. skullcrusher.jpg|The "Skullcrusher" in Zombie Mode Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M16A1 appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)'' as one of the five rifles in game. Like in the console versions, the M16A1 has a 30 round magazine and high power and it is fully automatic, but it has obstructive iron-sights, poor hipfire performance and high visual recoil. In single player, the M16A1 is capable of one-shot kills on recruit difficulty, showing its high power. On higher difficulties, the M16A1 becomes a two-shot kill, though considering that it has a 30 round magazine, it's still extremely powerful. It's usually found with no attachments, though one can have it with a scope or M203. It is also featured in Zombie mode. It can be purchased for 2500 points in the second room with no attachments, or in the third room for 7500 points. The scoped version can be found in the Mystery box. It is the most expensive gun in zombie mode. It also has good stopping power as it takes around half a mag to kill one Zombie or three headshots, at lower levels, however. it starts loosing its power around level 8. In Multiplayer the M16A1 it is one of the pre-unlocked weapons in game, and 150 kills with it will unlock the Scoped M16. 100 headshots with any weapon will unlock the Grenade launcher for it. File:M16_BODS.jpg|The M16 File:M16-SC.png|M16 with a Scope File:M16_BODSicon.jpg|The M16's inventory icon Video 400px|M16 Gameplay Trivia *An M16 equipped with a flamethrower or grenade launcher attachment has a different handguard from the stock M16 handguard, being replaced with a heat shield. *The HUD icon has a larger magazine than the Create-a-Class image. The magazine size should actually be 20 rounds, as the M16 in game uses Colt 20 round magazines. *In the campaign, an M16 can achieve "infinite" ammo. To do it, get any two M16s. The ammo counter will display 1023 rounds (if you have 1023+ rounds in both M16s together) and when you reload it will get back to 1023 again. Although, ammo isn't infinite. Two M16s can have up to 1320 (660*2) rounds, but, for some reason, ammo counter will only show 1023. Once you *really* have 1023 rounds in reserve, the counter will work properly. *When applied with any camo, unless the weapon has a heatshield, the handguard will be a solid color rather than actually camouflaged. *The Create-A-Class picture shows a windage/elevation adujster, but the in-game model doesn't have one. *The M16 is the only weapon whose centertime is increased with the addition of an ACOG or IR scope, which decreases recoil. References http://www.callofduty.com/intel/406 http://denkirson.xanga.com/735016527/black-ops/ Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons Category:3 round burst